


The Answer

by goolinus



Series: X1 AU [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: AUgust - Freeform, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mainly Junsang, X1 ot11, but happy ending, fighting everyone, this is not the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goolinus/pseuds/goolinus
Summary: It's just my imagination about how Junho dealing his hardship and finally Eunsang can replied to his confession.Previous work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237329I finished it in a rush. There may be typo…
Relationships: Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang
Series: X1 AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597087
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Answer

"So this is the end, hu?" Anger, sadness and mostly desperation were filled in the room as they heard the final decision of X1's future.

They were going to disband, right now, not 5 years later as they planned.

It was never their will but the higher's. No matter how hard they tried to express their opinion. It was not enough to change the reality.

Junho looked at the hyungs who always protect and comfort them, wiping their tears. It really hurt, especially, Wooseok, the one usually standing at the front looking fearless, trembling in Seungyoun's embrace.

The others were crying too. As Junho's sight started to blur, he realized there were tears on his face too.

**This is real. We are falling apart.**

He rubbed his eyes then looked around. This might be the last moment of eleven of them as X1. Junho want to see it and remember it clearly.

The journey was short but beautiful. It would be the precious treasure in his heart forever, so he need to see it clearly.

As he quietly stared at the members one by one and memorized every detail of their face, he stopped at the red haired guy. It wasn't even a year since they met, but they grew a lot.

_"I love you…Eunsang ah…"_ The confession Junho made before was ringing in his head.

They never talked about it afterward as many things happened, the police announced their investigation progress, their activities put on hold, members were sent back to their homes... Or Junho just didn't want to talk.

As if Eunsang can hear his mind, he turned to Junho and their eyes met. 

Junho covered his bashful face and felt another two drops of tear shedded on his fingers. He got up and went to Wooseok and Yohan.

Soon they were sent back to their residence to pack. They really have to leave now.

Their manager who saw them as brother broke into tears and hugged them one by one. He timidly suggested they should take lots of photos before leaving the place.

They wanted to stay longer, but it was getting dark. Their respective managers came to pick them up. Some were going home. Some went back to their company's dormitory, while Eunsang, Dongpyo and Dohyon went back to Swing's office for the stuff they left there, like the violin Eunsang used on the show.

Junho went back to his hometown that night. His family were all waiting for him. Something Junho could be more thankful was that the love his family showered on him, the maknae in the Cha's. He wished other members could have a warm and comfort place to rest too.

The news came out that evening, on their way back home. Junho received lots of text messages from his friends from Woollim and School.

_'Rest well, hyung will treat you something good when you return.'_

_'Call me if you need anything♡'_

_'Get some sleep, you worked hard.'_

Junho didn't know what to replied so he just thanked them one by one. He also visit the fancafe to read fan's messages. It seemed like many fans were worried about their mental health and left beautiful words for them.

And, of course, there were hateful comments firing on them, but Junho understood they were unavoidable. He had fallen in the darkness and started to blame himself, but then another lovely message would bring him back to light. That was a weird cycle, but Junho just wanted to read all the messages and knew what his fan think. Besides, he knew they were going to shut down the fancafe in a few days.

Fans noticed Junho was reading their messages, so there were more coming in. Junho kept reading them until midnight.

_'Hey, stop reading. Go sleep.'_ It was Seungyoun, the big brother who took care of him quietly.

_'I lost track of time…'_

_'It's 3am now. Go get some sleep.'_

_'I don't think I can sleep.'_

_'Tbvh, me too.'_

This conversation happened again as Junho spent another day reading those messages. And soon he found out Seungyoun posted a hand written letter around that time.

Other members also made theirs, to somehow, round-up the journey as X1, since they couldn't make their last greeting together.

His agency asked if he wanted to write one as well. Junho would like to do so to let his fans knew he is doing well, but it was hard to express his feelings in sentences. He want to be sincere by telling the truth. **The truth is, however, they didn't want X1 end.**

The fact that Eunsang and Dongpyo haven't posted their statements was also the reason Junho didn't rush his. He wondered if the other had the same struggle as they were young and not really good with words.

Actually, no, Eunsang was always well-spoken.

Eunsang always delivered the sweetest and humblest speech. That was why people adored him. While all Junho did is speaking like a kid or apply non-sense to make people laugh.

God he missed his friends who always laughed at his jokes.

Junho woke up from a nap to find out Dongpyo just posted his letter on fancafe. It seemed like Junho really have to start working on his letter quicker.

***Ding***

_'Junho are you here?'_

He received a message from fancafe with a special notification because that was not from a fan, but Eunsang. He must had heard that Junho was constantly active on fancafe.

_'Ne…'_ After some hesitation, he replied.

_'How's your letter?'_

_'Nearly finished, why?'_

_'Just wanna check:) I want to be the last letter.'_

Eunsang became 'the last person' of everything they do. It was a pattern they never mean to create, but somehow Eunsang accepted his role.

_'You know you don't have to be the last person.'_ Junho didn't like being the last person, though he had be the 11th for a long time during produce. He didn't like the pressure.

_'It's okay. Without the last position, I might not be able to debut as X1.'_ Junho could imagine Eunsang's soft voice from his words.

As Junho was spacing out, Eunsang suddenly called in. Junho sat up from his bed in shock. His heart literally shipped a beat before racing insanely.

"Hello, w-why are you calling?" Junho facepalmed himself for biting his tongue.

"Because there is possibility that people could see our texts. Are you alone now?" Eunsang asked carefully.

"I'm in my room, you?"

"Alone in Brand New's building." There was a little echo from Eunsang side, maybe he was in an empty practice room. Junho hummed as he was out of things to say.

"Remember you said you want to debut with me?"

"Yeh…And I did."

"Yes, you do did." Eunsang chuckled, but his voice became serious after. "Do you still want to?"

"O-of cours…of course I want to!" Junho didn't understand. "Are you trying to cast me to Brand New Music?"

"I am happy to hear that and NO! That's not what I mean!" Junho realized he ruined the moment when Eunsang burst into laughter.

"Junho I- wait…" He heard someone's voice from the other side then the call ended along with Eunsang's rushing apology.

He wonder what the guy was trying to tell him.

Two weeks past, they needed to completely empty their dorm and return to their respective dorms. This was when Junho finally returned to the house full of memories.

He avoided going back as he knew how much he would miss the place and he didn't want to embitter the memories he had there. Fortunately, he didn't have many thing left and his manager came to help, so he could wait until the last day.

"I will move these to the car first. See you downstairs?" His manager said as he put another box on the trolley. He was about to leave until he added "Take as much time as you want."

Junho smiled and nodded. He was the last member in this floor came to clean up, so he didn't met the other. Except the cards and photos Hyungjun and Minhee left on his bed.

He sat on the bed, which didn't even have a bedsheet now. This was also the place where he made his confession to Eunsang.

"Ah…that stupid confession…" If there was a blanket, he would like to kick it. The confession was never planned, or Junho planned to keep it in his heart forever. Now that they were no long members from the same team, Junho had already given up. "Forget it, goodbye bed, goodbye room…"

Junho turned to leave the room and realized Eunsang was standing by the door the whole time, resulting Junho fell on the ground. "Omg, how long have you been standing here?!"

"Before you said Goodbye to you bed?" Eunsang teasingly answered. "And before you mentioned your confession…"

Junho covered his mouth in embarrassment. He should stop his habit of talking to himself. It could kill him someday.

"You still remember?"

"Yeh, and I've been waiting for you to come back here."

"For…what?"

"To give you this."

Eunsang grabbed his shoulders and gently closed the distance, then, landed his lips on Junho's. It stayed few seconds before they parted.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Junho covered his face and started screaming like the time they showed Eunsang's video message to him in front of everyone. He faced must have turned into a tomato. "What did you do?!"

"Give you my answer!" There was the brightest smile Junho saw on Eunsang lately. The red haired guy didn't blush at all. He was about to shamelessly steal another peck then noticed Junho was crying.

"Why…why…" The boy whined under the cover of his hands. "This will make things more difficult…how can I leave with a light heart now…" He was about to end his one-sided love and never mentioned it again.

"Hey, look at me." Eunsang took away Junho's hands and used his thumb to wiped away his tear. "It won't be a problem as long as our feelings are mutual." They had each other.

"But we might not see each other very often…a-and if people see us-" Eunsang cut him with a kiss before Junho could finish his sentence.

"We are trainee from different companies and schools at the very beginning. We can still see each other despite that." He grabbed both his hands and locked their fingers. "Besides, I believe we will stand on the same stage someday."

"Junho ah, do you believe me?"

Junho looked at their intertwined fingers then Eunsang's eyes that shined affection. Eunsang might be a bit high in terms of optimism compared to others, but this was what Junho liked about him. He was always supportive, thoughtful and caring to people, which made Junho fell deeply for him.

Eunsang could guide him to see the bright side when Junho was buried in the darkness. While Junho would comfort him when Eunsang was overworking or having doubts. He was so attached to the guy because they somehow need each other.

After some moments looking at each other's eyes, Junho smiled.

"Okay," He nodded. **"I believe you."**

There might be confusions, ups and downs, but Junho believes he would find the answer, with his beloved friends and family, at the end of the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my last Junsang fic for X1 AU as we can't tell what will happen to them later:'( I hope you like it♡
> 
> Stay Strong my fellow Oneits and Junsang stans!
> 
> Let's keep supporting our boys and I believe there will be rainbow after storms♡


End file.
